Storage devices are typically used to provide additional storage capacity to users of a computer system. Storage devices can be volatile or non-volatile or may include both volatile and non-volatile memory. Volatile memory does not store data when powered off, while non-volatile memory continues to store data after it is powered off. Generally, volatile memory provides quicker access than non-volatile memory, while non-volatile memory offers protection against power failures.
Accessing storage devices may involve multiple read and/or write operations over a short period of time. However, accessing storage devices in this manner tends to be relatively slow in comparison to central processing unit (CPU) processing speeds. Thus, the input/output (I/O) operations traditionally associated with storage devices may create or contribute to performance bottlenecks. Improved methods and systems for accelerating write performance while protecting data from system failures are desirable.